Chyna, the sweetie
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Chyna tells us about herself and her life...


**Disclaimer: I don't own A.N.T. Farm.**

* * *

**Chyna, the sweetie**

Hi, my name's Chyna Parks.

I'm a girl who love music and I can play many different instruments.

Together with my friends, Olive and Fletcher, I used to be part of the A.N.T. project.

Some time ago ( or last year, to be exact ) Fletcher and I dated for a while, but things didn't work out so we broke up. He's still one of my best friends though.

On the other hand maybe I know the reason why he and I aren't perfect for each other. I've seen signs of the fact that maybe he and Olive love each other, but I'm not sure. I could be wrong.

My brother is weird, but that doesn't mean that I hate him, even though I get mad at him a lot.

I wanna be a famous singer / songwriter. Yeah, that's my dream.

You probably think I'm cool, right?

Guess that's true. I am pretty awesome. Not to be an ego-bitch ya know, but I am kinda awesome.

Usually I'm a good girl who does my school-work. Yup! Me is smart. Other times I'm a bit of a diva, but not too much.

Olive is my BFF. She's awesome.

Let's see...what else can I tell ya...?

I write my own songs. Most of them are really good, at least I think so myself.

At this time I don't have a boyfriend, but it's okay. That sort of things isn't really important to me now.

Even though I may seem totally confident ( and yes, I am confident most of the time ) there are times when I get a little insecure, but that's okay. It happens to most of us.

I'm actually not a very popular girl. On the other hand...being popular isn't everything. There's more important stuff...such as true friendship. Like the friendship I have with Olive and Fletcher.

Most of the time my life is pretty cool. Sometimes I have problems and other crap to deal with, just like you do.

Whenever I need them I can be sure that Olive and Fletcher are there to help me. I totally trust both of them.

I also have a few other friends, but I'll always be extra-close to Olive and Fletcher. Not sure why. I guess we have this bond that's so strong.

It's rare to see me get like really mad, but when someone hurt my friends I will snap and go totally mad at that person.

"Chyna...who are you talking to?" says Olive as she enter the room.

Oooppps! Seems like I was so busy talking to myself that I didn't notice her.

"Me? I'm not talking to anyone." says I.

"Really? I heard you talking." says Olive.

"Okay. You know me too well." says I.

"So? Who were you really talking to?" says Olive.

"Myself..." says I.

"Oh, that explains it." says Olive.

"Yup!" says I in a soft casual tone.

"Mhm..." mumbles Olive as she roll her eyes.

"I hope you're not mad at me. You're my best friend." says I.

"Chyna, I'm not mad at you. I never could. You're important to me." says Olive with a smile.

"Awwww! Me feel the same thing." says I as I hug my friend.

"Awww!" says Olive with a friendly smile.

Olive and I...we love each other, as friends only of course. She's my true BFF.

"Olive, you are awesome." says I.

"Chyna, you are also awesome." says Olive.

Olive smile as she leave the room.

A lot of people say that I'm kinda boy crazy. That's not true. I don't flirt with every hot guy I see. No, that's not the Chyna-way.

I'm usually awkward on first dates, not like my normal really cool self. Why...? Because hot guys make me nervous, that's why! Guess I gotta work on being cool around guys so I can get a boyfriend, though like I said before, at this point in my life it's not very important for me to have a guy.

Okay, people! Hope you think I'm sweet. Just remember, as long as you're nice to me, I will be nice to you, okay? That's the Chyna-way. Give and you'll get, sort of. It works. Yeah, it really does. At least most of the time.

See, I told ya I was a smart girl.

I really hope that you wanna be my friends and that you think I'm sweet, cause I always try to be as sweet as possible.

Got any questions for me, feel free to just ask. I don't bite. I'm a nice girl, ya know.

I like to think that I'm a cool kid.

Some people call me a geek and a nerd, but I don't cry. I'm not a wimp.

Well, that's all I have to say to you guys. I hope you have a really nice day. Sweet hug from Chyna! Bye!


End file.
